


BairnTale

by SpringStar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, F/F, F/M, Frisk is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringStar/pseuds/SpringStar
Summary: Frisk saved everyone from the underground, but suffers from an illness. When shes older her and her soul mate Sans, have to face the future that is to come their way. But, not everything ends happily. In this fan fiction, based off Clannad After Story, their will be trials and tribulations that the whole family will have to be faced with. What will happen to our monster family?





	1. She Is What?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I randomly had this idea out of the millions of other thought that run through my mind. If you watch anime then you probably recognize the name Clannad, and Clannad after story, so I'll give you the basis of my head cannon. Frisk Fell down into the underground, for not a happy reason. Though she never really discussed why, Sans knows due to something you'll find out later. Frisk is a weak, falling ill from a seemingly unknown illness often. It starts 10 years after the freedom of Monster kind, and Frisk is now 22. Many of the character might resemble someone from our beloved anime Clannad after story. But, it is not exactly like it, it is it's own story with similar traits and a seemingly depressing outlook. Oh did I give to much away ~w~
> 
> Frisk is also very childish, stubborn, and a bit air headed at times but sweet and loving to everyone.
> 
> Please enjoy this small and most lily horrible fanfiction. I will try my best... *silently says anpan*

I rolled over and expected to be greeted with a soft sleeping face, but my arm hit the cold sheets next to me. I shot up, groggily looking around for my other half. I stood slipping my fluffy pink slippers on and slowly dragged my feet to the closed bathroom door. The lights were on and I thought I heard a quiet whimper.

"S-sweetheart?" I slowly reached my hand out to push the wood door open. It made a subtle creak and the light harshly greeted my eyes. I rubbed them for a second and then stepped forward. I froze as I looked down to her crying over the toilet seat. She had been getting sick early in the mornings, and sometime all day. I kneeled down and soothingly rubbed her back.

"Frisk, maybe you should see a doctor..." she looked up at me and shook her head. She hated doctor, for a reason she wouldn't tell me. When she was younger she got so sick that her mother, Toriel, rushed her to the hospital. When she woke up she screamed. Why, she never told me. But I'll never forget the look in her buttercup gold eyes. Frisk has always been weak. Falling ill easily, and always trying to do things while she is. When we first found out about the illness she suffered from, we all regretted what we did to her down in the Undergrounds. And when we found out why she had come to us in the first place, we all hated ourselves. That day everyone was in a somber state. We all started to act like with one bad move Frisk would break. She was so delicate, and yet hated our actions.

"Sweetheart, you've been like this for almost a month now... I know you hate doctors, but I can't stand seeing you like this. You can't even eat without throwing up..." she looked at me, her yellow eyes glittering with tears. Again she shook her head. I sighed, frustration clearly in my voice. 

"Fine..." I stood and walked out of the bathroom.

"S-sans..." she mumbled weakly from the bathroom. I stopped, I hated making her do things that she didn't like. Frisk had always been very childish, stubborn, and clumsy. She was just too innocent to be mad at. I stepped back into the bathroom. She was still hugging her porcelain pal, her oversized night shirt falling down her shoulder. I grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the sink, then softly cleaned her face. 

"Come on, don't be so stubborn. Please let me take you to the hospital." She looked up at me and finally which was a relief, nodded. I sighed and stood back up. 

"Let's get dressed then. I'll call Tori, I know you'll feel better with her there."

"Sans... you have work today."

"I'll call in sick."

"No, you've already stayed home to long. I promise I'll go with mom, but you have to go to work." I let out a sigh. She was right. Because of Frisk's 'condition' I had been staying home with her, trying to make her comfortable, or at least spending time with her while she was miserable. 

"Fine, but I'm stayin, until Tori comes to pick you up." She gave me a weak nod, then stood up a bit wobbly. I steadied her and walked her back into our room.

"Sans, can you hand me my sweater?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sure." I watched her in the corner of my eye. 

We sat watching TV for a while before the doorbell rang. Tori stood smiling on the other side giving me a hug before entering. She talked with me for a bit, her eyes flashing over to Frisk with a smile. She looked at her quizzically before saying a goodbye and departing with her daughter. I gave a relieved sigh and grabbed my keys slinging my jacket over my shoulder. On my way to work then I thought plopping myself down in the car and shutting the door. Then I had a thought, the symptoms made sense... what if Frisk was... no, no, no what a silly thought. I gave a small shake of my head before pulling out of the drive and leaving for work.

It was... a boring day... at the fucking lab. Not that it wasn't busy because I'd be lying if I said it wasn’t. But the pure boredom that I felt made me want to slam my head in a cupboard over, and over, and fucking over. Until I was a pile of pitiful dust weeping on the floor. I sighed and slumped down in my desk chair. It was more boring than the hot dog stand that I use to work at before the surface. No even that brought a smile to my face. But, here, oh my fucking king Asgor... hours of paperwork, after paperwork.

"Sans your wife is on the phone." Alphys gave a chuckle. We had been working at the University's lab I was a physics professor and helped run the lab there. Teaching the classes was fun, because the kids I had were all nerds... but the lab work could be unbearable. And that day I had no classes, so it was just paperwork. 

Alphys who was momentarily talking to Frisk, gave me an anime shipping fangirl smile. I sighed and stood from the swivel chair that was the only thing in that hell hole of a lab that made me happy. I took the phone from Alphys giving her a small thank you. 

"Hello sweetheart, wha'cha need?" 

"Oh, *mom shh* , well my appointment is over so I thought I'd call to check in on you."

"How'd it go?"

"Fine...?"

"That didn't sound very convincing..."

"No, no really I'm alright... *oh okay*... well I have to go we can talk more later. I love you."

"Wait, wh-"

“Bu-bye then!” I looked at the phone and whispered and irritated 'I love you too' before hanging it back on the wall. Alphys who had been stalking me the whole 30 seconds I was on the phone looked at me with a pure… well I’m not sure but something was definitely up. I took a double take before walking towards her.

“What’s with that look…? I don’t like this at all…”

“It’s nothing, nothing at all~”

“You know something I don’t, dont’cha…” She started to sweat.

“What g-gave you that idea!? I h-have paperwork! B-bye then!” Something I didn’t know was happening. I pushed it to the back of head and fell back into the swivel chair with a sigh. Only four more hours of hell before I could go home. 

I hopped out of my car, reading the message that we would be staying at Frisk’s parents house tonight. The whole family was gonna be there, and it had been a while since we were all together. I looked up at the royal family's giant house, looking one more time at my phone before shoving it back into my pocket. Tori’s car, well everyone’s cars were parked in the drive. I smiled as I walked past Paps sleek red car. Chuckling with a small head shake. It really was something, being on the surface with everyone. I never imagined that I would see real stars, or my whole family back together. I opened the door and was greeted with the sound of everyone talking. I took my coat off and set it down.

“SANS, BROTHER!” Paps rushed over and hugged me, Dad standing next in line for a hug. Yeah, the kid even managed to save those who were thought unsaveable… He greeted me with a smile and came in for a hug, as to which I quickly teleported to the side.

“Old man do you know how much paperwork I had to do because you weren’t at work today?” He stared at me guiltily and rubbed the back of his head.

“Sorry Sans, I promised Papyrus I would spend time with him today…”

“Oh go easy on him Sans, I’m sure he’ll make it up to you! How about we play a game of cards!” Asgor’s voice sound from the table. 

“Good idea dad, come on everyone!” Asriel chimed in. Pap and dad sat at their spots at the table.

“NGAAHH! I’m not going down that easy this time!!!” Undyne roared, fiercely sitting in her seat.

“U-Undyne be careful you br-broke the chair doing that last time.” Alphys scolded her wife. Yeah, nothing could beat this family.

“Okay beauties and gentle beauties, everyone look at your cards!” Except him… I glared at the robot who just finished passing out the cards. I looked around noticing that Frisk and Tori were nowhere to be seen. 

“Hey where's Frisk and Tori?”

“Oh Mom and Frisk are in the kitchen making dinner.” Asriel said looking up from his deck. I nodded and continued to play. 

We played for about a half an hour. Somehow Gaster almost always winning the game, me and Alphys a close second. As usual our bustling family was loud yelling across the room, and laughing up a storm. Then we all paused when we heard a bang from inside the kitchen. We all looked at each other, silence filling the room. Before any of us could think, our huge family was rushing for the kitchen. We all paused when we saw Frisk leaning over the sink, Tori gently stroking her back. I sighed nothing to bad, just Frisk’s nausea. 

“What’s wrong Frisk? Got a bun in the oven!?” Undyne laughed. My head turned fasted than the road runner.

“Don’t even joke about that Undyne!” I scolded. 

“What!? if you were a man she would already be expecting!” She shouted howling with laughter. I could hear Gaster chuckle behind me.

“Not you too!”

“Well-” 

“She is,” Tori started, a smile on her face.

“She is what?” almost everyone asked simultaneously.

“Frisk, she is pregnant.” Silence swept over the room. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Dad looked like he was about to faint, Asgor had a face of pure ‘I’mma fuck your ass up son’, Undyne was fuming, Alphys had fucking stars in her eyes, Asriel’s face was frozen I swear I saw him strangling me in his eyes, Papyrus looked flat out confused, Mettaton was...well Mettaton but grossly happy. I’m sure the lights of my eyes had run away and hidden themselves. Frisk looked up her face bright red. The whole family standing still, as if time had stopped, staring at me… Well this was going to be a long ride.


	2. I Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short Chapter~

It felt like years had past, standing in that room.  At some point Everyone started congratulating us.  It all happened so fast.  Next thing I knew I was in Frisk’s old room, getting ready for bed.  

 

“Sans, Sans…Sans are you listening?”  

 

“Huh, oh sorry, what was that Sweetheart?” 

 

“Sans… are you okay?  You’ve been acting strange.”  Of course I was.  I should have noticed there was part of my magic in Frisk’s soul.  No, I did notice… but I paid no mind to it.  How was I expose to be responsible when I sluff off on even paying attention to my wife’s soul?  But that’s not troubled me the most… Frisk, she was so weak.  This pregnancy was far from a typical one for humans and monsters alike.  Could... could she even survive it, or the baby…  

 

“Sans.”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Tell me what’s wrong.”  Frisk looked worriedly at me.  I didn’t know how, or if I could tell her what I felt.  I was afraid, and if I tried to ask her what I wanted her to do for her safety… I just couldn’t.  The only thing I could do was watch, and hope that she and the kid would make it out alive.  But, if something did happen, if she… if she died…

 

“Sans!”  My eyes snapped up to look straight into hers.  She was crying twisting the shirt she had in her hands.  

 

“Hey, hey Sweetheart, why are you crying?”  I lightly put my hands on her face.  

 

“A-are you mad?”

 

“Huh?  What do you mean?”

 

“D-do you not want to have the baby?  Do you hate me now?”  My eye sockets went wide.  I pulled her into a hug, and set my head on top of hers.  

 

“I’m not mad, and I sure as hell don’t hate you Sweetheart.”

 

“Then, why?”

I held her a little tighter.  I was happy, about the kid… but my own selfish fears drowned out the thoughts of everything ending happily.  Because this wasn’t an anime or movie where everything ends happily and the family lives happy ever after.  This was real, and the possibilities were endless.  Because of Frisk being so physically weak, she was always advised to not get pregnant.  That only meant that Frisk was so physically sick, that even with today's technology… the risk was high.  She loved kids, and would make a great mother.  She-she would, but….

 

“Frisk I’m scared.  Wh-what if something happens to you, or them?  What if you..you die…?  What will happen to me?”  She was silent for a second.  After a short moment of silence she pulled away with a smile.  

 

“I promised I’d never leave, remember?  But, Sans no matter what I want the baby to survive.  I couldn’t live with anything else.  So please, be strong for both of us, and I promise I’ll always be by your side.”  I began to cry, dropping to my knees and nuzzling my face into Frisk stomach softly.  She stroked my head, and hummed soothingly.  She really would make a great Mom.  As I sat there, my head pressed up against her stomach, I could feel their soul my magic in their soul.  I had never felt anything like it, and wondered if I ever would again.  

  
  
_ I have never loved someone the way I love you _ __   
_ I have never seen a smile like yours _ __   
_ And if you grow up to be king or clown or pauper _ __   
_ I will say you are my favorite one in town _ __   
__   
_ I have never held a hand so soft and sacred _ __   
_ When I hear your laugh I know heaven’s key _ __   
_ And when I grow to be a poppy in the graveyard _ __   
_ I will send you all my love upon the breeze _ __   
__   
_ And if the breeze won’t blow your way, I will be the sun _ __   
_ And if the sun won’t shine your way, I will be the rain _ __   
_ And if the rain won’t wash away all your aches and pains _ __   
_ I will find some other way to tell you you’re okay. _ __   
_   
_ __ You’re okay…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...you're okay...


	3. Don't Worry Sans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another horrible chapter done! I'm going to go procrastinate now!

I woke up and slowly opened my eyes to see her soft sleeping face.  Tear stains on her cheeks.  Her breath softly going in and out, her skin pale.  I captured it as if I would never see it again.  Every angle, every flaw.  Because in my soul I could feel a pain.  I softly wiped a stray tear from her skin.  The sun hadn’t even shown in the sky, and the birds only softly began to sing their melodies.  I had dreamt of a selfish life where everything is perfect, and the danger of losing the one I love was far from sight.  Yet, I knew such a silly dream couldn’t exist.  Because in reality, there will always be pain.  For without pain there will never be happiness, and without happiness there is no pain.  And without either, well I’ll let you decide what there is.  But the truth is, I have always looked at the bad in a situation.  Fearing the simplest things, all because I was afraid to let go.  Maybe I was just selfish, maybe I was foolish; though you have to understand, I haven't been out of my sorrow for that long.  And when you finally get to see the sun, it’s easy to be dragged back into the dark.  To suffocate within a fear of being alone, a fear of seeing pain, a fear… of fearing what you know cannot be avoided.

 

_“Why, do you smile… when your eyes seem to scream for help?”_

 

_“What do you mean kiddo?”_

 

_“I know those eyes… because I have the same ones.  Don’t worry Sans, I promise I won’t let you fall… I won’t let you, or anyone lose themselves anymore.”_

 

How, how? Did you see past my walls?  How did you manage to find your way into my world?  A seemingly dark and forgot place, where everything is wilting and everything is slowly falling into the darkness?  Or have you always been here?  Lost on the other side of this rotting world, crying all alone… wishing for a final ending to what seems to be a unending torture.  Funny, how the most beautiful things on this world seem to fall so far, and see so little of what they are.  Who made you like this, who didn’t tend to your wilting soul?  Who let you rot, in this wicked world… all alone?  

 

_“Why, did you come here Frisk?” A small, weak smile as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back._

 

_“I wanted to finally stop… I wanted something so beautiful that even I knew it didn’t exist…  And yet here all of you are, but this beauty was broken, so maybe… just maybe I came here to fix the broken, when I could not fix something else.”_

 

_“W-what do you mean?”_

 

_“Maybe, I can finally free-”_

 

“Sans, why are you crying?”  I eyes snapped open.  Her tired golden eyes rested upon the features of my face.  The sun fell softly through the window on her old blankets, making the dancing dust more noticeable.  My eyes drifted to meet hers.  The sweet silence of the morning stretched like a tired cat, waking from a long nap.  The humming of animals waking outside the window, blanketed us in familiarity.  I rested my hand atop hers and gave a soft smile.

 

“I guess I was dreaming, Sweetheart.”  She smiled back and rested her head on my chest.  I stroked her hair and watched the leaves dance outside the window.

  


“Was it a good dream?”

 

“Yeah… it was…”

 

I must have fallen back to sleep, because I woke up again and heard the bustling voices of my extensive family downstairs.  I sat up giving my eye sockets a rub, my wife was long gone leaving cold sheets in her wake.  I sighed pulling my legs from out of the sheets and throwing them off the bed.  I shuddered as cool air hit my bones.

 

“How can skeletons even get cold?  We don’t even have skin!?”  I said in a whisper rubbing the back of my head frustrated, at what? I wasn’t sure in my half waken state.  I stumbled into a standing position.  Probably still a bit buzzed, that was probably the reason I don’t remember much after what happened in the kitchen.  I must have drank as if it were my last day on this earth.  I gave a small chuckle, rubbing the back of my head.  I really needed aspirin, that or I could end the headache quicker by slamming my head in the door…. I pondered the idea then reluctantly shook my head and grudgingly dragged my feet to the door.  It gave a small creak making me cringe at the sound, cradling my head as if it were a newborn baby… Umm never mind let's not get on the topic of babies as of now…

 

“FUHUHU!!! HOW'S THE SOON TO BE DADDY!?” Fuck me… I glanced her way, the sheer words ‘I will rip your goddamn tongue out, fish face’ clearly apparent in my eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, DOES SOMEONE HAVE A HANGOVER!!!? FUHUHU!” and with that the smell of bitch fish vanished with the stomp of her feet.  I slowly dragged my bony ass over to the stairs and stood staring at them.  I really did not want to get killed by Asgor, or Asriel… or explain sex to Papyrus, nah I’ll leave that to dad.  After what seemed like forever, I walked down the stairs and made a sharp left down another hallway and a right into the living room.  I could here a mix tape of everyone's voices including dad, who was I guess advising Frisk on supplements and the such.  Wait, what the hell is fish oil and antacids?  For a second in my hungover state I saw a cross eyed Gaster scraping sweat off of Undyne and dumping it into… nevermind, I should probably just stop thinking in all.  What the hell am I thinking?  I sighed and headed towards the large dining room, where laughter was booming now.

 

Everyone was seated at the table eating breakfast.  I sat down next to Frisk, who was munching on a banana.

 

“Good morning Sans.”

 

“Mornin Sweetheart.” I smiled at her.  The family was as active as ever.  People throwing things, Tori scolding them.  Gaster making puns just to piss off Papyrus.  Everything was so perfect, you couldn’t ask for a better family.  I sat there staring at the plate that Frisk had made me.  I wondered if it was always going to be like this.  Then somehow I imagined a tiny baby, Frisk feeding them, everyone commenting and waiting for a turn to hold the tiny tot.  I imagined this happy world, one where everything goes right, and everyone is happy.  Then I was holding the kid, and I felt happy… I felt as if nothing could ever ruin this place, nothing would ever change.  I would always feel complete with all of them here.  Then before I knew it I was standing in front of two graves, my body began to shake.  It would be my fault, mine… if… if they... died.

 

“Sans?  Are you okay?”  I looked over at Frisk, noticing I had totally zoned out.  I gave a small smile, trying to convince her I was alright.

 

“It’s nothin Sweetheart.  Just lost in thought…”

 

“...okay…”  

 

“Oh yeah Sans I was meaning to ask you,” Undyne spoke up and everyone became hushed “, what’s it feel like?”  I cocked my head to the side.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“What's it feel like, now that you’re going to be a father, and you too Frisk you’re both going to be parents?”  I looked at Frisk who gave me a smile.  Then turned back to all the curious faces.  Toriel and Asgor gave me a smile, and Dad patted my shoulder.  I rubbed the back of my head.

 

“Uh a bit weird to be honest.  I never really imagined myself as a parent until last night.  I guess you could say I’m a bit scared that I won’t be a good dad.”  

 

“Oh don’t be like that Sans.”  Toriel scolded.

 

“Y-yeah you’ll be amazing!”  Alphys added.

 

“I BET SANS WILL BE THE GREATEST AT BEING FATHER!  AND I WILL BE THE GREATEST UNCLE NYE HEH HEH!”  Paps said pride gleaming in his eyes.

 

“You’ll be a great father Sans, I mean you raised your brother…”  Dad reassured me.

 

“Don’t worry Sans!” Everyone seemed to shout out, everyone smiling.  Patting us on the back.  I could have either brought more happiness to this family, or… despair.  

 

We sat at the table for a while, somehow my family had me forgetting about my fears.  I sat laughing as they laughed, joining in on conversations.  Minutes seemed like blissful hours as we sat there.  New memories being made, laughs being shared.  At some point Undyne yelled out that we should go out.  Everyone began to busy themselves with getting ready.  Frisk lightly tapped me on the shoulder, and gave me a small piece of paper that was turned upside down.  I looked at her for a second before taking it and flipping it around.  

 

I gazed at the small picture in my hands reading the little note written in silver sharpie.   _To my Daddy Sans, I love you._ I looked up but Frisk had walked off.  I didn’t know what to say, or do.  But my Soul felt a new feeling.  It was similar to when Pap was a baby, but at the same time so distant.  I touched my chest…

 

“Sans!”

 

“Coming.”  I quickly placed the photo in my pocket and rushed off to the sweet sound of her voice….

 

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was cheesy but don't worry! I promise the next one will be much much better! Stay tuned for more,!...


End file.
